Closet
by OjoOtaku
Summary: A lot can happen when six friends are trapped in a closet. Oneshot.


"Ulrich, that was my foot!"  
>"Ow, Odd! Let go of my hair!"<br>"It's so hot in here."  
>"Stop breathing on me."<br>"I have to pee."  
>"Can we turn on a light?" Ulrich reached up and pulled the chain that illuminated the once dark closet that they were sitting in. What had started out as a study group in Bailey's room had all gone horribly awry, and somehow they all ended up locked in Bailey's closet. They had been in there for a total of eighteen minutes. And no one was enjoying the situation. Not one bit. As their eyes adjusted to the sudden light, they continued arguing.<p>

"Odd! Stop breathing!" Aelita shouted.  
>"That's not a very nice thing to say." Odd said quietly.<p>

"You step on my foot one more time." Ulrich warned Bailey. She glared at him.  
>"You mean like this?" She questioned rhetorically, then proceeded to slam her foot onto his.<br>"Great, Yumi. Now _I _have to pee." Aelita said, ignoring Odd now.  
>"Sorry." Yumi defended fakely, rolling her eyes. Everyone had switched what they had been complaining about before.<br>"What's wrong with us?" Jeremie questioned.  
>"Nothing!" The rest of the group shouted back. Jeremie rose his hands defensively. Everyone stopped complaining, waiting for the sound to settle throughout the small place. Bailey sighed.<br>"Let's play 'I've never.'" Odd suggested. The others shrugged in agreement.

"What way are we playing it?" Bailey asked.  
>"Is there more than one way?" Yumi asked.<p>

"At my old school, we played it so if you've done the thing that the other person hadn't, you had to pull out a hair." Bailey responded.  
>"Well, we're not playing it <em>that <em>way." Ulrich said.  
>"I know, but a lot of people there had scars on their arms or legs or whatever that they wouldn't wanna show, so yea." Bailey said.<p>

"Well, we're removing clothes." Yumi concluded. Bailey nodded.

"Let's go for it." She said. The six arranged themselves in more of a circle. Odd went first.

"I've never," He started, then thought for a second, before saying, "Pulled an all nighter." He finished. Everyone hesitated before Ulrich removed his left shoe, and Bailey took off her right flip flop.  
>"Okay, I guess it's my turn." Ulrich said. He thought for a second. "I've never dyed my hair." Bailey sighed and kicked off her other flip flop. Odd removed his shoe. Everyone covered their noses.<br>"Odd!" They all shouted.  
>"Get over it." He responded. The group let the stink settle before Jeremie continued.<p>

"I've never failed a test." He smiled.  
>"Jeremie!" The rest growled. Yumi removed removed her left shoe, Odd removed his left sock, Bailey took off one of her four bracelets, and Ulrich took off his other shoe. Yumi sighed.<br>"I've never thrown up on a roller coaster." Everyone looked at her. No one took off anything.  
>"Nice try, Yumes." Odd joked.<br>"My turn." Aelita chimed. "I've never flown on an airplane." The group sighed. Yumi removed her right shoe, Ulrich took off his right sock, Odd took off his right shoe, and Bailey removed another bracelet.

"I've never spent more than thirty dollars on an entire outfit." Bailey said. Aelita and Yumi stared. Yumi took off one of her two bracelets and Aelita lost a shoe.

"I've never gone twenty-four hours without eating." Odd said.  
>"That's a shocker." Aelita stated sarcastically. She removed her other shoe, Yumi took off another bracelet, so did Bailey, and Jeremie took off a shoe.<p>

"I've never," Ulrich thought. "Successfully dove off the high dive." He finished, a slight blush lingering on his cheeks. Yumi took off her choker, Odd took off his final sock, and Bailey took off her last bracelet.

"I've never left Massachusetts." Jeremie said. Odd took off his neck chain, Aelita removed her cardigan, Yumi took off her ring, Bailey took out her hair tie, and Ulrich took off his watch. There was now a decent sized pile of mainly shoes and socks and accessories.

"Okay. I've never eaten an entire bag of chips in one sitting." Yumi said. The whole group looked at Odd. He sighed and took off his belt.

"I've never taken aspirin." Aelita said. The whole group then stared at her. Ulrich took off his over shirt, Bailey took off one of her necklaces, Yumi removed her jacket, Jeremie took off his watch, and Odd took off his over shirt.

"I've never drank ketchup." Bailey said. The group gave her the weirdest look ever.  
>"What?" Yumi asked.<p>

"Well, it's true." Bailey said. No one took off anything.

"I've never read an entire science book." Odd announced gleefully. They gang stared at Jeremie and Aelita. Jeremie took off his glasses and Aelita removed her necklace.

"I've never ridden a horse." Ulrich said. Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita all took off their shirts. They all had something underneath them.  
>"I've never worn contacts." Jeremie said. Bailey removed one of her tank tops. Yumi hesitated.<p>

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She said, unbuttoning her pants. The groups widened as she slipped the pants off of her legs and set them on the pile of clothes. No one spoke.  
>"Wow." Aelita said. "I didn't think we'd get that far."<br>"It's not like I don't have underwear on. Will someone please go?" Yumi responded, forgetting it was her turn.

"Wait." Ulrich interrupted. "You wear contacts?" He asked Yumi.  
>"Yea." Yumi said quietly. "I hate glasses. Can I go now?"<br>"What about you, Bailey?" Odd asked.  
>"When I was nine, my mom decided she wanted her daughter to have blue eyes. She grabbed my arm, yanked me towards her, and jammed blue colored contacts into my eyes. I didn't dare take them out, even for a second. I kept them in for a week. My mom changed her mind." Bailey said.<p>

"Okay. Let's continue. Yumi, go." Odd said.

"I've never been to a public school." Yumi said. Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd took off their pants, revealing basketball shorts on all three, and Bailey hesitated, like Yumi did a moment before. She sighed and slipped off her short shorts, revealing a pair of under shorts. Aelita continued.  
>"I've never had stitches." She said. Ulrich took off his undershirt. Bailey slipped off her under shorts. The three boys exchanged a glance.<p>

"I've never kissed a boy." Odd said, a smile lingering on his lips.  
>"What!" All three girls shouted in unison. They all sighed. They all removed the last top they were wearing. Yumi hesitated.<p>

"Yumi, we know you've kissed a boy." Jeremie said.  
>"Fine." Yumi said. She lifted her shirt over her head, laying it onto the pile.<p>

"Nice bra." Aelita chuckled.

"Coming from you." Yumi responded. Aelita's smile faded and she crossed her arms over her chest.  
>"Ha." Bailey responded.<p>

"You're in the same boat." Aelita reminded.  
>"But <em>I <em>am grateful of what the Good Lord gave me." Bailey said smugly. Yumi glanced over at Odd, who was almost drooling over the blonde beauty.

"Odd's staring at your boobs." Yumi told Bailey. Bailey reached over and slapped Odd out of his trance.  
>"Sorry." He mumbled, holding his reddened cheek.<p>

"And Yumi, Ulrich is staring at yours." Bailey smiled. Yumi turned her head, giving an evil glare to Ulrich.

"Don't hurt me." He flinched. Yumi continued to stare at him.

"If looks could kill." She said.

"I wanna go." Aelita said.  
>"Sure." Ulrich agreed, regaining his composure.<br>"I've never kissed a girl." She grinned. The boys shrugged and took off their basketball shorts.

"I've never played the drums underwater." Jeremie said. The gang started saying random things that made no sense, seeing as everyone was basically in the least amount of clothes they could be in without it getting X-rated.

"I've never ridden an upside-down camel." Odd said.  
>"I've never painted the White House purple." Ulrich said.<br>"I've never fallen asleep on a space ship." Jeremie laughed.  
>"I've never stapled a flower to a rock." Yumi smiled.<p>

"I've never beaten up a kangaroo on a Tuesday." Aelita said. Bailey pretended to take off her bra, but stopped.

"Well," She started as she did that. Then stopped. "Wait, it was a Thursday." She said.  
>"So, just on a Tuesday." Jeremie added his commentary.<br>"Okay, okay. I've never slapped a penguin." Bailey said. The group laughed.

"I've never lost my virginity." Odd said jokingly. Bailey's smile slightly faded. This was unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Anyone, anyone?" Ulrich joked. Bailey swallowed, then reached around her neck and unclipped her necklace. The one she had yet to remove. She set it on the pile, not making eye contact with anyone else.  
>"You're joking, right?" Odd asked. Bailey brought her knees to her boys and rested her head on her knees. She slightly shook her head. The rest of the gang remained silent as they stared at her. She finally looked up.<br>"It's not what you think." She told them, tears in her eyes.  
>"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked. Bailey took a deep breath.<br>"This never, ever leaves this closet. Y'all understand?" Bailey said. The rest nodded.

"Definitely." They all agreed.  
>"I was seven." Bailey started. "It was my seventh birthday, and I was celebrating it in my bedroom, playing with a doll. The sun had gone down. I looked over at the clock. I still remember the time. 10:17 PM. My mom and dad came home from the bar. They were both drunk. My mom entered my room, and picked me up. She slammed me down. The cheaply carpeted floor broke my fall. I laid there, crying from the pain. After a while, I regained my composure and got ready for bed. I put away my toys, said my prayers, brushed my teeth, got in my pajamas and whatever. Then, as I tucked myself in, I got the weirdest feeling. I shut off my light, and then I was in bed. Whenever I got in bed, I felt safe. Because I knew the beatings were done for the day. But that night, I didn't feel safe. I shook in my bed. Suddenly, my father burst through the door, drunk." Bailey stopped. He voice was quivering desperately. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and falling to the floor. "He came to me and pulled me up." She stopped again. It was getting harder for her to talk. "He carried me out to the living room. And laid me on the floor. I told him," <em>Hiccup. <em>"I told him to get off me. He didn't listen." She stopped talking. The story was far from over, but she couldn't talk anymore. She sobbed into her bare legs, trembling. The rest just stared at her. Odd and Aelita had switched places and he rested a hand on her bare back. She slightly flinched.  
>"It's okay." He told her. She looked up. Her mascara was running down her cheeks, along with a plethora tears. "It's all over now." She shook her head.<br>"He did that to me seventeen times from ages seven to twelve. He was a monster. They were monsters. I can't shake the fear that they will find me, and do it again. Some nights I can't sleep without shaking until I'm too exhausted to move anymore." Bailey sobbed.

"We all love you, Bailey. We'll protect you." Odd told her. She mustered a smile.

"Thanks." She said through a broken voice.

About ten minutes later, Bailey had calmed down. The group decided to play another game. Whoever was the last to put their clothes back on, won. There was no real prize, just bragging rights. But, never underestimate the power of the possibility of bragging rights. Bailey had caved quickly, being extremely uncomfortable with her scars at the moment. To make her feel like less of an outcast, Odd caved, too. Plus, there's always the fact that he was totally in love with her. Ten minutes after Odd dressed, Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich were still in.

"I couldn't feel more awkward right now." Aelita said.

"What if you were naked?" Ulrich asked.

"Okay, I could. But I've never felt this awkward before." Aelita responded, a slight blush to her cheeks. Ulrich looked to Yumi.  
>"How 'bout you?" He asked her.<p>

"I've never had to pee this badly." She responded.  
>"Okay." Ulrich said condescendingly, scooting a inch or two over.<br>"I give up." Jeremie said, then grabbed his clothes out of the pile. Five minutes he was back to normal, resting against the wall.  
>"When are we getting out of here?" Aelita asked.<br>"I dunno." Ulrich shrugged.  
>"I'm out." Yumi caved, and fished her clothes out of the pile. Jeremie wrapped his arm around Aelita, them being the only two to profess their love for each other. Ulrich watched as Yumi leaned forward to get her stuff. He was urged to unhook her bra, just to see how she would react. He leaned around her, then lightly placed his fingers on the hook of her bra. She didn't notice; she was still trying to fish out her choker and ring from near the bottom of the pile. It didn't seem so drastic that she had them at that second, but she wanted them now. She continued digging through the pile. Ulrich, in one swift movement, flipped his fingers back up, releasing the clasp on Yumi's bra. She immediately noticed and shrieked.<br>"Ulrich!" She swung her body around, facing his.

"Oops." He said innocently. She held her bra against her body, glaring at him.  
>"I know you did that on purpose." Yumi said. She reached her arms behind her and attempted to re-hook her bra, to no avail. Bailey was still balled up, and Aelita was across the closet. She turned around, her back to Ulrich. She swung her hair over her shoulder and waited for a second. "Well?" She asked after Ulrich didn't do anything<p>

"Well what?" Ulrich responded.

"Hook my bra back up or I'll left hook your face." She threatened. Ulrich stared at her back in awe, not sure of what to do.  
>"Umm," Ulrich started awkwardly.<br>"If you don't hook it up in the next ten seconds, I swear to God, Ulrich. I. Will. Kill. You." Yumi said. He sighed and grabbed the two ends, and hooked it.

"There?" He asked carefully, afraid he had done it wrong.  
>"Thank you." She said, less than enthusiastically. She finished getting dressed. The next eight minutes were spent in silence. Yumi was to mad to talk, Bailey was still in her ball, Odd was comforting her, Aelita and Ulrich were staring at each other, neither wanting to cave first, and Jeremie felt it was to awkward to talk. The first sound anyone made came from Bailey. She was still sobbing, so the occasional hiccup sounding sob would cascade from her little corner. Other than that, it was silent.<p>

Five minutes later, Yumi sighed heavily. Ulrich looked to her. Her legs were crossed awkwardly, and she was shaking.  
>"Are you okay?" Ulrich asked.<p>

"I really, really have to pee." She said, a blush forming on her pale cheeks. Ulrich didn't know how to respond. He sighed, then carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She was startled by his gesture, but accepted it. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, where it seemed to fit perfectly. He stroked her hair lovingly, and she forgot about the pain in her lower abdomen.

A few minutes later, the room still silent, the light bulb flashed on and off. This made everyone jump.

"What happened?" Aelita asked.

"Umm, the light bulb flashed." Odd said. Bailey sat up, Odd having removed his arm from her back. She stared at him. He wrapped his arm back around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She had stopped crying, but was not talking yet. The light flashed again, but stayed off.  
>"Well, that sucks." Jeremie said.<p>

"I'm out. Aelita, you win." Ulrich said, feeling awkward holding Yumi when he had no clothes on. He slipped on his shorts, then his shirt. He didn't bother with jeans. He wrapped his arm around a now shaking Yumi.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm afraid of the dark." She said. He lifted her up and set her on his lap. She didn't refrain. If the light was on, she would've, but she could barely talk, let alone refrain from letting Ulrich actually be romantic for once.

"You're fine." He kissed her cheek. He felt her cheeks get hot with embarrassment. Or was that anger?  
>"Did you just kiss me?" She shouted angerly. Anger. Ulrich stuttered.<p>

"I, uhh." He was at a loss for words. She sighed heavily and removed herself from his lap. Ulrich still had no idea what to say. His cheeks got hot with embarrassment. And it was embarrassment. He rested his head against the wall and sighed angerly. So, maybe there was a little anger. Silence cascaded among the group.

The silence continued for what seemed like hours. No one was saying anything, which was getting extremely awkward.  
>"Can we please do something?" Ulrich finally asked.<p>

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Aelita asked.

"Anything. It's just to quiet in here." Ulrich responded.

"Let's play truth or dare." Odd said.

"How do you plan to play truth or dare in a dark closet?" Bailey asked.

"We can try." Odd said.  
>"Whatever." Bailey agreed. Everyone looked at Yumi in the dark room.<p>

"Fine." She said. Odd went first, because it was his idea.

"Bailey. Truth or dare?" Odd asked. Bailey thought for a second.

"Dare." She said.  
>"I dare you to lick my foot." Odd said, taking of his sock.<p>

"Gross. Odd, you're feet stink." Bailey whined.  
>"You chose dare. Lick it!" He announced, sticking his foot in her face. Bailey scrunched her face and pulled back her head.<br>"Odd!" She whined again, as the others tried to stifle their laughter.  
>"Do it!" Odd patronized.<p>

"Do I have to?" She asked.  
>"Yes." Odd told her.<p>

"Fine." She stuck out her tongue and pressed it against his foot quickly. She made a weird gagging slash coughing sound and licked her hand to get the taste of Odd's foot out of her mouth.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He teased her.

"It was gross." She said after ten seconds of licking her hand.

"Now it's your turn. Ask anybody." Odd said.  
>"Odd. Truth or dare?" Bailey said.<br>"I'm not stupid. Truth." Odd said. Bailey smiled.

"Who do you have a crush on?" She asked conniving.

"Dare." Odd responded. Bailey shook her head.  
>"Can't change it. Say it!" She mocked.<br>"It's," He started.

"I can't hear you." She said.

"Sissi." He answered. The group sat in silence. Bailey started cracking up.  
>"You what?" She managed through uncontrollable giggling.<p>

"I have a crush on Sissi. She has the prettiest black hair, and the prettiest eyes, and yea." Odd said, not so convincingly.  
>"Okay, I'll buy it." Bailey said, beginning to regain her composure.<p>

"My turn, again." Odd said. "Ulrich. Truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Ulrich said carefully. He didn't want to lick anybody's foot, but he definitely didn't want to spill who he was in love with.

"I dare you to," He thought for a second, then whispered something to Bailey. She cracked up.  
>"Go for it. There's one right here." She reached up and pulled something off a hanger and handed it to Odd.<p>

"I dare you to put on Bailey's bra." He threw the item at Ulrich.  
>"What?" He shouted.<br>"Just do it." Odd said.  
>"I don't even know how. And I don't have anything to hold it up." Ulrich said awkwardly.<p>

"That's what the straps are for, genius." Yumi said.  
>"For the rest of the game, you have to wear it." Odd said. Ulrich sighed heavily. He attempted to put on the bra over his shirt, no no avail.<p>

"Would someone help me?" He finally said.  
>"I think you have to take off your shirt." Yumi said. He sighed again, then took off the shirt.<br>"Okay, now what?"  
>"Turn around." Yumi sighed. Ulrich turned around and she clipped the bra.<p>

"This is extremely uncomfortable. How on Earth do you girls wear them all the time?" Ulrich said.  
>"Because not wearing them is extremely uncomfortable." Bailey said obviously.<p>

"Are you kidding. It's itching my back and shoulders, and it's so tight." Ulrich whined.  
>"It's just because Bailey's small." Odd responded, not sure of what he was saying until he said it.<br>"Coming from the boy who was gaping over them an hour ago." Bailey said to Odd, followed by a slap to the cheek. "Call me small one more time, I'll punch you."  
>"Sorry." Odd said.<p>

"Ulrich, you're turn." Bailey smiled to Ulrich.  
>"Yumi, truth or dare?" Ulrich asked, fidgeting slightly.<p>

"Truth." Yumi said.  
>"Okay, who was your first kiss?" Ulrich asked. Yumi blushed. She felt the heat on her cheeks.<p>

"It was," She swallowed. "William." She finished. Ulrich sighed heavily, a slight bit of anger hidden in it.

"Oh." He finally said.  
>"Don't get all jealous. It was a year ago." Yumi said.<p>

"Whatever, just, go." Ulrich responded.

_I wish I could._ She though to herself. "Aelita, truth or dare?" Yumi asked.

"Dare." Aelita smiled.  
>"I dare you to inhale Odd's shoe stink for ten seconds." Aelita's mouth dropped. She gagged just thinking about it.<p>

"Gross." She said.

"You picked dare." Yumi said.

"Please don't make me do that, Yumi." Aelita begged.  
>"I dared you, Aelita. I dared you." Yumi responded.<br>"I'll puke." Aelita said, tears in her eyes just thinking about it.

"A dare is a dare. I dared you." Yumi said.

"Please. I'm begging you. Don't make me do this." Aelita begged.  
>"I dared you." Yumi repeated. Aelita reluctantly picked up Odd's shoe. She held it to her nose and took a long breath. After eight seconds she gagged, then finally, it was over. She almost threw the shoe across the small closet and gagged some more. She couldn't even talk. She brought the collar of her shirt to her face and inhaled the lingering scent of her apple and pear body spray. She sighed after a minute of doing that.<p>

"That was disgusting." She finally said. The rest laughed.

"You'll survive." Yumi responded. "And please don't make me laugh."  
>"Yumi, truth or dare?" Aelita asked, hoping she would choose dare.<p>

"Dare. Nothing's worse than Odd's shoe stink." Yumi said, not afraid of what Aelita had up her sleeve.

"That was the worst decision you've ever made." Aelita couldn't hide her maniac smile.

"Why?" Yumi asked, suddenly regretting her choice. Before Aelita could respond, the light flashed back on, making the kids' eyes squint as they adjusted.  
>"That was weird." Bailey stated. "I wasn't aware that a light bulb can burn in."<br>"Anywho. Yumi, I dare you," She paused for effect.

"Yea?" Yumi said carefully.  
>"To pee your pants." Aelita finished. Yumi's eyes widened.<br>"What?" Yumi shouted.  
>"You almost made me throw up smelling Odd's shoe. I dare you to pee your pants." Aelita repeated. Yumi shook her head in protest.<br>"No, I don't have anything to change into." Yumi protested.  
>"If you don't, I'll tickle you." Aelita threatened.<br>"You wouldn't dare." Yumi said.  
>"Wanna bet?" Aelita responded.<br>"I'm not doing it, and you're not tickling me." Yumi protested again. Aelita got to her knees and leaned forward.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Aelita." Yumi warned. Aelita moved closer to Yumi. "Don't you-" She couldn't finish her sentence before Aelita brought her hands onto Yumi's body, moving them around in a tickling fashion. She stopped after ten seconds.  
>"Last chance." Aelita said.<br>"Aelita, please. It's not funny." Yumi begged. The others were staring at the two.

"Do it, Aelita." The three boys called.  
>"Guys!" Yumi shouted.<p>

"I'm gonna count to three." Aelita warned. "One."  
>"Please, please don't make me-"<br>"Two."  
>"Do this. Aelita, I'm begging you. Please don't-"<br>"Three."  
>"No." Yumi tried to debate Aelita, but she was as stubborn as a mule. She pressed her hands against Yumi's lower abdomen in another tickling notion. The guys laughed. Odd and Jeremie had now come around and were restraining her back against Ulrich, who was holding her chest back against his body. Yumi kept kicking as Aelita kept pressing against her midsection hard.<p>

"Guys!" Yumi shouted, trying to get them to stop.  
>"Make her stand up." Aelita said, still trying to repay her for making her sniff Odd's shoe.<br>"When did you guys become so mean?" She shouted. Ulrich stood up, dragging Yumi with him. She continued kicking.  
>"Okay, she's up." Odd said, dodging a kick to a place where no guy ever wants to be kicked.<br>"Guys, knock it off. I'm not gonna do it." Yumi said.  
>"You better. You made me sniff Odd's shoe." Aelita responded.<br>"So you make me pee my pants?" Yumi responded.

"Yes, I do." Aelita smiled.

"Please don't make me do this." Yumi begged again. The three guys held her back more.

"I don't think so." Odd said.

"At least stop squeezing my boobs, Ulrich." Yumi said, wriggling in his grip. He felt his cheeks turn red and he loosened his grip across Yumi's chest.  
>"Sorry." He mumbled.<br>"Yumi." Aelita cooed.  
>"I'm not doing it." Yumi said, through almost clenched teeth.<p>

"Yes, you are. I dared you."  
>"What if I dared you to jump off a bridge?"<br>"This is not like jumping off a bridge, Yumes. It's not even that hard." Bailey chimed.

"If it's not then why don't you do it?"  
>"Because I don't have to pee." Bailey answered the question.<br>"Guys, please stop." Yumi begged again.  
>"This is too funny." Jeremie said.<br>"Please." She begged again.

"She's not budging." Aelita said.

"You're giving up?" Odd asked.  
>"Hell no. spread her legs."<br>"When did this become a torture chamber?"  
>"When you dared me to smell Odd's shoe." Aelita responded as Jeremie and Odd opened up Yumi's legs.<p>

"Please stop, Aelita." Yumi begged again. Aelita shook her head.

"Then do what I say." Aelita said evilly.  
>"This is pure evil. I'm gonna have nothing to change into." Yumi begged.<p>

"Then wear something of Bailey's." Aelita said.  
>"I won't until we get out of here." Yumi rebutted.<br>"Actually, I have what you'd need in here." Bailey said.  
>"I'm not changing in front of you all." Yumi came up with another rebuttal.<br>"Then you're gonna sit in wet jeans." Aelita said.  
>"If I do it, all three of us is doing it." Yumi bargained with the other girls.<br>"That's not how it works." Aelita said. She pressed against Yumi's midsection.

"When did you become so evil?" Yumi asked, trying to press her legs together, but failing.  
>"I dunno." Aelita shrugged. She pressed again, Yumi flinched.<p>

"Stop it. I'll do anything else. Please, just don't make me do this." She squirmed in Ulrich's grip. He tightened his arms around her, unintentionally pressing against her chest.

"The longer you wait the worse it's gonna get, Yumi." Aelita said.  
>"Ulrich. You squeeze my boobs one more time I'll kick you so hard where you don't wanna be kicked." Yumi threatened irritably. Ulrich immediately loosened his grip.<br>"Sorry." He said, again.

"Yumi, do it. I dared you." Aelita smiled, pressing her hand again.  
>"Please. Aelita, I'm begging you." Yumi was almost in tears.<p>

"I dared you." Aelita said.  
>"Please, please please." She begged.<br>"Dares are dares." Aelita responded.

"Aelita, I seriously can't do this. Please, please don't make me-" She paused suddenly. "Oh shit." She said under her breath. She tried to pull her legs back to herself, but Jeremie and Odd wouldn't let go. She also tried to bring her arms back to her front, but Ulrich didn't budge. He tightened his grip on her. Unintentionally. She didn't notice at the moment, having started to cry out of sheer embarrassment.

"She's actually doing it." Odd said.

"Shut the Hell up, Odd." Yumi hissed. She tried to bring her hands around again. Ulrich held her back.  
>"Damn it, Ulrich." She said. She wedged her leg back out of Jeremie's grip and kicked Ulrich where promised.<p>

"Shit." He let go of her and balled up. She doubled over, not helping her situation, though. The rest were trying not to laugh at the situation.

"I hate all you guys right now." Yumi said after a few minutes. Ulrich was able to regain his composure. He stood up.

"You can kick." He commented.  
>"How bad is it?" Yumi ignored the comment and turned around to show Ulrich the damage.<br>"Well, you're wet." Ulrich said.  
>"I will slap you. I know that, idiot. Where does it reach?" She asked.<p>

"Right here." Ulrich poked right above her left knee.

"What about the other side?" Yumi asked.

"Here." Ulrich poked her upper right thigh.  
>"Damn. I can't believe you made me do that. I feel so gross." Yumi said.<p>

"It's not that bad, Yumi." Aelita noted.  
>"Look at me." Yumi almost shouted. She noted her very soaked pants. On her front, the stains matched up to about her mid thigh on both legs.<p>

"Just chill. And it's your turn." Aelita said.  
>"We are done playing truth or dare." Yumi rebutted.<br>"Good." Ulrich sighed, the struggled to take off the bra he was still wearing. "Uhh, A little help?" He suggested rhetorically. Odd came to him, and undid the bra, then threw it back to Bailey.

"Better?" Odd teased.

"You try wearing a bra for twenty minutes. It's uncomfortable." Ulrich said.

"I could wear it for longer than twenty minutes." Odd said.  
>"You could not. Not without complaining." Ulrich said.<br>"Wanna bet?" Odd asked.

"Deal." Ulrich nodded. Odd snatched back the bra from Bailey, and, after five minutes of fiddling with it, it was on. He put his shirt back over it. He squirmed uncomfortably.

In the meantime, Yumi and Aelita were arguing.  
>"Well, now what am I gonna wear?" Yumi asked.<br>"The jeans you are wearing, Yumes. Or, you can change into something of Bailey's. You're choice." Aelita said happily.

"I hate you right now, Aelita." Yumi hissed, then turned to Bailey.

"Ya know, Yumes, from this angle, the wet pants make your ass look sexy." Ulrich stated. She turned and glared at him. "That angle, not so much." He joked, noting her furious look.

"Bailey, do you have anything I can change into?" Yumi asked.

"What do you want?" Bailey asked back.

"Well, I have plan. I'm gonna need a skirt, jeans and underwear." Yumi said. Bailey sighed then handed Yumi a yellow and blue checked skirt, that only reached to her mid thigh, a pair of jeans, and underwear. Yumi sighed.

"Will that work?" Bailey asked.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Yumi responded. She slipped the skirt over her wet jeans. Then she reached under the skirt and unbuttoned her pants, and slid them down her legs. Ulrich stared in awe as she did the next thing, which was slipping down her wet underwear. She then slipped the dry ones one, followed by the jeans. Finally, she slipped back off the skirt and tossed it back to Bailey. She set her wet clothes aside and slid down the wall, burying her face in her hands.  
>"No one, talk to me." She said, muffled through her hands.<p>

"Wasn't planning to." Odd said. Yumi didn't respond. She tried to take a deep breath, but ended up breaking into tears. Everyone stared at her, not knowing what to say, if anything.

"Way to go, Aelita." Ulrich commented.

"Me?" Aelita questioned.  
>"Yes, you. It was your dare." Ulrich responded.<p>

"You didn't help, Ulrich." Yumi told him. "The second I get out of here, I never wanna talk to any of you again."  
>"You don't mean that, Yumes." Odd said.<p>

"Yes, I do." Yumi said, wiping some tears from her cheeks.

"You can't just decide you never wanna see us again." Ulrich said.  
>"Why not?" Yumi asked.<p>

"Because. You're our best friend." Ulrich said. "You're my best friend."

"Then why did you hold me back and let me pee my pants? If you're all such good friends, why did you make me do that?" Yumi said.  
>"Because we were playing a game, Yumi." Aelita said.<br>"Is it really a game when I was crying. No, that was you getting revenge. I don't know what's up with you lately, Aelita. It seems like whenever I get myself into a embarrassing situation, you don't help. Yesterday, when Sissi glued me to the bench, you ran off to chase Sissi, when you should've stayed back and prevented me from falling off the bench." Yumi said.  
>"I was trying to get her camera." Aelita said.<p>

"But guess what. She still got the picture. She probably wouldn't have if you would've stayed where you were." Yumi said.  
>"Don't turn that back on me!" Aelita shouted.<p>

"It wasn't my fault." Yumi responded.

"Maybe you should look where you're sitting." Aelita said back.  
>"Maybe you should be a better friend." Yumi responded.<br>"I'm a perfectly good friend. You're the one who is all weird all the time." Aelita said,  
>"I'm not weird. You've been spending less time me." Yumi said.<br>"And? We're in different grades, and you leave right after classes most days." Aelita responded.

"Yea, but for the last couple of weeks its been less. I've asked you to do stuff, but you always doing something with someone else." Yumi said.

"So, you don't own me." Aelita said back. "When did you start acting so covetous?" She yelled  
>"You tell me. When did you start acting like a bitch?" Yumi yelled back. Aelita's jaw dropped and Yumi stared expectantly.<p>

"Let me out of this closet." Aelita stood up and began pounding on the door.

"We tried that, remember?" Jeremie said.  
>"I want out." Aelita banged her head against the wood door.<p>

"We're gonna have to wait until someone comes to look for us." Jeremie said. He helped her onto his lap. She cried. No one spoke. Yumi buried her head into her legs and cried as well. Bailey soon did the same thing.

After what seemed like hours, but was, in reality, ten minutes, Yumi sat up. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I missed you." She said. Aelita looked up from Jeremie's chest and to Yumi.

"What?"  
>"Aelita, you were my first girl friend here. We were best friends when you came here. And recently, you don't wanna hang out with me anymore. There's always something else you're doing. And you never invite me along to study with Jeremie, or go to the mall with Bailey. Or get ice cream with Odd. You would rather spend time with Odd than with me. You told me that I was your best friend. That meant the world to me. It still does. But, it doesn't seem that way anymore." Yumi said.<br>"So you called me a-"  
>"I'm sorry. I was just mad that you made me pee my pants."<br>"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you would get that upset over it."  
>"It's fine now. It doesn't really matter anymore."<br>"Yumi, the reason why I haven't been inviting you is because I was trying, but failing, to get you and Ulrich together at the same time." Aelita admitted. Ulrich and Yumi felt themselves blush and they scooted a few inches away from each other and let Aelita continue. "And I was really trying to help with the Sissi thing yesterday."

"I believe you. I was just trying to find excuses." Yumi said.  
>"I miss you, too." Aelita said.<p>

"Come here." Yumi and Aelita both stood up and hugged each other.

"How sweet." Odd said. The girls broke the hug and smiled at each other.

About half an hour later, the serenity being restored, the group was talking amongst themselves.

"Is anyone else tired?" Bailey asked, yawning.  
>"A little." Aelita responded.<p>

"Does anyone have the time?" Ulrich asked.  
>"7:24." Jeremie responded.<br>"Damn. We've been in here since like 4:30." Bailey said.

"Are you tired?" Odd asked.

"Kinda." Bailey said.

"Take a nap." Odd suggested.  
>"I'm fine." Bailey said, resting her head on Odd's shoulder.<p>

"Sure." Odd fakingly agreed.

"Shut up." Bailey said. The light flashed off again, causing everyone in the small room to jump. Odd wrapped his arm around Bailey. She turned her head to stare at him, but he couldn't tell because of the sudden darkness.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noting that she had removed her head from his shoulder.

"Get your arm off me." She demanded. Odd lifted his arm immediately off of her and brought it back to him. She sat up more, avoiding resting her head against Odd again.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
>"Nothing. I'm just sick of your games." Bailey responded.<p>

"What?" Odd asked, confused.  
>"One day, you're drooling over me, and the next, you say you have a crush on Sissi. I don't care if you like her, just don't pretend you don't because she's out of your league and the best you can get is me." Bailey said quickly.<p>

"Can you say that slower? I don't speak teenage girl." Odd said, dumbfounded. Bailey stared expectantly.  
>"Don't pretend you like me when its convenient for you, just because Sissi's out of your league. I do not enjoy being used." Bailey explained.<p>

"Ouch." Aelita said. The light blinked back on.  
>"That's getting weird." Bailey said.<p>

"But, Bailey-" Odd started.

"It's fine, Odd." Bailey interrupted. "You can drop it now."

"Jeremie, what time is it?" Yumi asked, her eyes closed. When Jeremie didn't answer, she opened one eye to find him asleep. She sighed.

"Jer's asleep." Aelita said to no one in particular.  
>"Can I draw on him?" Bailey asked. No one said anything as they all gave her a quizzical look. "Please?" She asked.<br>"Sure." Aelita said. Bailey scrounged for her art box she had stowed away in her closet. She found it and pulled out a blue Sharpie. She crawled to Jeremie and opened the marker.

"What are you gonna draw?" Odd asked.  
>"You'll see." Bailey chimed, and pressed the marker over Jeremie's face. After a minute, his face was decorated. On his forehead, Bailey had written 'SUPER' in nicely drawn bubble letters. On his right cheek, in the same font was 'NE' and on the left 'RD.' On his chin was a '8D' and on his nose was a slightly poorly drawn exclamation point.<p>

"Ta da!" She announced softly. The rest of the group laughed softly then settled as Bailey put the marker away.

"When do you think he'll notice?" Ulrich asked.  
>"No one tell him when he wakes up." Bailey smiled. The group went on talking for twenty more minutes. Jeremie stirred and blinked awake.<br>"I was trying not to sleep." He said, rubbing his face.  
>"You were only out for like, half hour. At most." Aelita said, then kissed him. Jeremie looked at his hand.<br>"What's blue?" He asked rhetorically. No one spoke. A few stifled their laughter. Jeremie picked up a compact mirror on Bailey's floor and opened it. "Who wrote on my face?" He asked dryly. Bailey lifted a finger, then rolled her wrist to point at Odd.

"It was Odd." She said. Odd nodded, then realized what she said. He stared at her.

"What?"He mouthed. She blinked flirtatiously and stuck out her bottom lip. Odd sighed reluctantly and dropped his head. Damn life.

"It was me." He said. Bailey nodded sincerely. Jeremie sighed heavily.

"Do you still have the marker?" He asked. Odd looked to Bailey. She grabbed her art box and pulled out a red Sharpie this time, then handed it to Jeremie.

"Use mine." She smiled.  
>"Odd. Just sit still. It will all be over soon." Jeremie said and proceeded to write all over his friend's face.<p>

When he was finished, Odd's face was completely scribbled over, nothing even readable after being written over ten times.

"Finished." Jeremie said.  
>"I deserved that." Odd agreed fakingly.<br>"Yea you did." Bailey said. He stared at her.

"I'm so getting you back." He mouthed. She smiled weakly.

Ten minutes later, everyone being increasingly bored and tired, a few of the teens opted to take a nap.

"I'm going to sleep." Odd said, first. "Because, ya know, I don't need to worry about anyone drawing on me." He glared at Bailey. She smiled. Soon after tilting his head back, he dozed in to a sleep. Jeremie and Aelita followed his statement and soon drifted themselves. Bailey fell asleep a few minutes later. Odd soon opened his eyes, not actually being asleep.

"What are you gonna do to her?" Yumi asked, curious about what Odd had planned for the blonde girl.

"Cut her hair." Odd grinned, then reached over and grabbed scissors out of Bailey's art box.

"No, Odd." Yumi warned, then snatched the scissors out of Odd's hand. "You're not allowed to have scissors." Odd sighed, then looked back into the art box. He pulled out a roll of duct tape that Bailey conveniently had laying in her closet.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Ulrich asked.  
>"Hmm." Odd thought aloud, then ripped off a piece of tape and pressed one of Bailey's hands to her cheek, taping it there.<p>

Eight minutes later, Bailey was successfully taped up and Odd was very pleased.

"She's gonna be pissed off when she sees that." Yumi laughed quietly.

"My work here is done. Now I'm really gonna take a nap." Odd said, satisfied with his prank. He rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep for real. Ulrich looked to Yumi.  
>"Now what?" He asked her. Yumi avoided his eyes. Now that the two were alone, she had something to tell him, but she just didn't know how to say it. "What?" He noticed her composure and wondered.<p>

"Nothing." She lied.

"No, it's something." Ulrich said. She turned to him to tell him, opening her mouth, but stopped when she saw his eyes. He stared expectantly, waiting for her to say something. "Yes?" She swallowed.

"Nothing." She said, looking away.  
>"You're a terrible liar." Ulrich told her.<br>"Am not." She retorted.

"You have something to say, so just say it."  
>"I don't have anything to say." Yumi said.<br>"Yes you do. I'm not an idiot."  
>"Ahoji." Yumi smiled. "Oblivious ahoji."<p>

"I don't know what that means." Ulrich said. Yumi smiled. "Just tell me."  
>"I don't have anything to tell you." Yumi repeated.<br>"Yes you do." Ulrich said.  
>"Nu-uh." Yumi said back.<br>"Uh-huh." Ulrich responded. "Say it." He looked into her eyes. Yumi swallowed again.

"I," She stopped herself.

"You," Ulrich repeated condescendingly. "What?"  
>"I'm in love with you." She didn't look away from his eyes. Ulrich's eyes widened, then he smiled.<p>

"I have been waiting so long to hear you say that." He said.

"So?" Yumi said nervously.

"I'm in love with you, too." Ulrich told her. Yumi smiled.

"Now what?" Yumi asked.

"Wanna make out?" Ulrich asked.

"Duh." Yumi leaned into Ulrich and the two lovebirds locked lips lovingly. Ulrich brought his hands around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Something about this felt so right. She really loved him. It was so perfect in every way. They continued their make out session as the others obliviously napped.

A few minutes later, Yumi had moved into Ulrich's lap for more comfort as they continued to kiss. Having finally professing their love for each other, they were suddenly very comfortable with each other.

Aelita woke from her sleep, and quickly noticed Yumi and Ulrich. She didn't say anything, and nudged Jeremie. He awoke silently and she pointed and they both smiled at the two. Aelita looked over and noticed Bailey, she almost cracked up, but refrained, and nudged Odd. He awoke.

"Hmm?" He said quietly, unnoticed by Yumi and Ulrich, Aelita pointed to Yumi and Ulrich, and Odd stared in awe.

A minute or so later, Yumi pulled away for air, the two opening their eyes in the process. They didn't notice that Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie had woken up yet. They pretended to be asleep.

"You okay?" Ulrich asked to Yumi, staring in her eyes. She nodded, and went to lean back in when Ulrich stopped her. "Hold on." He positioned himself more comfortably and he spun her around in his lap. "Let's take a break." She rested her head on his chest and and wrapped his arm around so they were resting on her stomach.  
>"I love you." Yumi told him. Ulrich smiled.<p>

"Me too, you." Ulrich said back to her.

"Oh my Goodness." Aelita said, sitting up. Ulrich and Yumi looked over to her in shock. "It happened!" She squeaked. Jeremie and Odd opened their eyes as well and nodded. The new couple blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Aelita smiled. Bailey began to blink awake through the random ruckus.

"Why are my hands, taped to my face?" She asked. "Odd!" She shouted. He laughed.  
>"What? You got my face drawn on."<br>"Huh?" Jeremie asked.

"Bailey drew on your face, not me. I just covered for her. No hard feelings. I love this prank." Odd explained. He fidgeted, then removed his shirt, then the bra he was still wearing. "I was getting sick of that." He said, setting it on the floor.

"I forgot you were wearing that." Ulrich said, stroking Yumi's hair.  
>"Would someone please untape my face. My nose itches." Bailey demanded. Odd slipped his shirt back on, then scratched Bailey's nose for her.<br>"Better?" He asked her, smiling.

"Well, no." She said. "My chest itches." She said, wriggling. Odd smiled. "Don't even think about it." She warned. "And get this tape off of my face."  
>"Fine." Odd proceeded to remove the tape from her tape from her face. Once free, Bailey made her self more comfortable, then looked over at Yumi and Ulrich.<p>

"What's with them?" She asked.

"They're in love." Aelita smiled.

"Well, the entire world new that." Bailey responded.  
>"But they finally said it to each other." Aelita explained.<br>"Aww." Bailey said, smiling. Aelita looked to Jeremie. She leaned in to whisper to him.

"Two down, one to go." She whispered. Jeremie looked at her.

"Two?" He questioned. She kissed him.  
>"Us, silly." She said to him. He smiled. Needless to say, a lot can happen when six friends are trapped in a closet.<p> 


End file.
